


Fears and Forevers

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It's so good. Is it too good?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello LITs! I thought of a couple of these lines and then slight angst was created. Whoops. But I'm happy with how it turned out so I hope you are too :)

Flynn sat with Eve on their bed, arm curled around her whilst she snuggled back against him, her finger tracing the dark patterns embedded on his wrist.

"I really like your tattoo you know," she complimented.

"Thank you," he replied.

"It's really sexy," she added with a smirk.

Flynn gave a soft laugh. "Is this the part where you tell me you have a thing for bad boys and spent your high school years dating a biker who never took off his leather jacket?"

"No," she answered pointedly. "I didn't date in high school, I was never in one place long enough."

"Right," he nodded, since they'd already exchanged dating histories.

"I did have a thing with a biker though," she continued. "I mean not a _thing_ thing just a thing. And he wasn't really a biker, he just had a bike...and a leather jacket. I like motorcycles, we should ride one..." She'd finished inspecting his tattoo but hadn't let go of him, instead slipping her hand into his and entwining their fingers as she relayed her story. Flynn just watched her. Her eyes were lit up, that gorgeous sparkle of blue lighting up her entire face, the same way her smile did. Her hair was freshly freed from its practical bun, slightly curled and framing her face. She was in her pyjamas, a white vest top with white and green plaid shorts, looking so relaxed as she sat in his embrace. He loved these moments, when it was just the two of them in their home, where they were free to be themselves. He loved how Eve behaved when they were alone, at first he hadn't been able to believe how different she was. She laughed a lot more, she was more affectionate, always cuddling up to him, and her shoulders seemed to relax, as though she could finally breathe and be content knowing her Librarians were all home and safe, though she always had her phone by her side, he noticed, just in case one of them needed her. She seemed to notice that he wasn't reacting to anything she was saying, and so she turned to meet his gaze as he smiled tenderly at her. "What?" she queried, intrigued.

"What do you mean what?" he finally responded.

"You're staring at me. Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I love you."

Eve narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Flynn laughed. "Why do I have to be up to anything?" He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder, closing his eyes when his lips touched her skin.

His hand gripped hers a little tighter and Eve noticed his expression change as he nuzzled against her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, now a little concerned.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Flynn," she said with slight exasperation, tilting her head to the side as he continued to avoid her gaze. He was worried about something and he was going to shut her out and keep worrying about it if she didn't get him to talk about it. She knew this cycle all too well, she had a tendency to do the same thing herself. Disentangling their hands, she turned around properly, forcing him to raise his head a little, then hooked her finger under his chin and gently lifted it. "Hey," she said softly, peering into his deep brown eyes. His usually erratic gaze finally met hers, his expression sombre. "What are you thinking?"

He stared at her for a moment. Their faces were inches apart and he knew she was looking deep into his soul whether he liked it or not, no matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to hide from her, he knew that. It took him a moment to realise that she wasn't looking at him with pity, it was love, she was staring at him with love. She wanted to help him, to be there for him, and even though he knew that, he knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her, he sometimes forgot. It was that simple. He'd been alone for so long, heartbroken so many times, he forgot that that wasn't the case anymore, he wasn't alone and Eve wasn't going to break his heart. It was different this time. "I-" he began, "Is this...are we forever?"

"What?" came Eve's reply.

"You and me, we're forever right?"

"Yeah of course," she reassured him, slipping her hand around to the back of his neck, her thumb resting on his jaw. "Where is this coming from?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I just think...and, and I love this," he explained. "I love us. I love coming home with you and talking to you and having you in my arms. I love us and I- I'm scared. I don't want to lose it."

"Oh Flynn," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug, letting her hand run up into his messy locks. "We're not going to lose us, I promise. You think you love me more than anything in the world? Well I love _you_ more than anything, and I am never going to stop fighting for us. No matter how much you run, or how much we argue or how many times either one of us gets stabbed, there's always going to be an us. You think you can get rid of me that easily Flynn Carsen?" she grinned a little as she released him. "I am not letting you go. I love you so much. You've given me my happily ever after."

"I thought you didn't believe in those," he replied, his own arms resting at her waist. 

"Yeah well, once upon a time I didn't believe in magic." She was glad when he matched her broad smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his cheeks dimpled. He was doing it again, looking at her like she was magic. With her hand cupping his jaw again, she leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his, sealing all her promises. She knew he believed her from the way he melted into her and pressed his hand into her lower back, pushing her towards him the way he always did during their deeper kisses. 

"You're amazing," he said in a breathy whisper when they parted, his forehead resting against hers. 

"I love you too," she smiled before pulling away completely. "Now, tell me again about this tattoo." She shuffled and settled herself comfortably against him once more.

Flynn shook his head and chuckled softly, he loved how she could do this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer, letting her steal his arm again as her fingers continued to dance over the symbols on his wrist. "It was 2009, I was in my fifth year as Librarian, and Judson had sent me to this tiny village in Indonesia..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
